Kara Loves Lena
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Kara has been struggling with her feelings for her friend Lena Luthor for quite some time. Today, however, she's finally going to tell the beautiful CEO how she feels. (Supercorp, Fluff, Canon)


Kara Zor El floated above the roof of the Catco building, looking up at the morning sun before her. She could feel the solar radiation bathing her Kryptonian cells, charging her up like a giant battery. She flew in the air in her Supergirl costume, her long red cape flowing behind her.

She'd made quite the life for herself in National City, the sister city of her cousin's hometown of Metropolis. She was a hero to this city, with many people wanting her autograph or asking for a picture everytime she saved the day from whatever villains came along.

Back on Krypton, Kara would have just been the daughter of a scientist, a gifted student, but not much else. Here on Earth though, she was the hero the world needed, having been offered a spot on the Justice League alongside her cousin and the other heroes of the world.

She had planned to accept the offer soon though, but not quite yet. She wanted to take care of a few things in her life first and seeing as how her boss, Ms Grant, had given her the day off, Kara knew exactly what she needed to do.

Crouching down on the ground, Kara then jumped up into the sky, launching herself through the air as she let her power of flight carry her across the city. She was going to pay a dear friend of hers a visit, and to hopefully get something off of her chest.

As she flew through the air, the wind brushed past her at breakneck speed, making her long blonde hair flow like crazy. This was quite normal for her, although when she was a child, growing up in Kansas, Kara would often be a little nervous of her powers.

As she got older though, Kara got used to them. Flying was her favourite ability. When she was younger, she remembered giving her adopted sister Alex rides across the city, helping them sneak to school in the mornings before everyone else.

Kara sighed. She missed Alex quite a bit lately. Alex had recently married her girlfriend and moved to Gotham city, but she promised to keep in touch, but Kara still felt lonely. That wouldn't be the case any longer, because today, she was going to confess her love.

She hovered above the large skyscraper in the middle of the city, with the large L shaped insignia on the side of the building. Kara quickly landed on the roof, making her way into the building. She then found a janitor's closet, quickly changing out of her costume and into more civilian clothes, complete with tying her hair back and a pair of glasses to further conceal her identity. She didn't know why Clark did this, but he'd kept his identity as Superman a secret for many years because of it.

Walking down the corridors on the upper floor of the building, Kara was constantly reminded of the woman she was here to see. Her best friend, Lena Luthor. Lena was the brother of Lex Luthor, the archenemy of her cousin. He'd recently been arrested for colluding with the alien Darkseid in his invasion of Earth and his company, Lexcorp, had been granted to his sister.

At first, people had been worried that Lena would have been just like her brother, but once Kara had gotten to know her and trust her a lot more, the two of them had become fast friends. Lena was also acquainted with Supergirl as well, Kara having saved her many times in her secret identity.

But after all these months of knowing her, Kara had become to realise she liked Lena more than just as a friend. She was starting to fall in love with her. At first, Kara wasn't unsure, sexual orientation not being that big of a deal on Krypton. Alex was the one she went to for advice about it, since she was an established lesbian herself. Taking on her sister's advice, Kara was confident about her feelings, although a little unsure how to reciprocate them.

Lena was the beautiful head of the world's largest corporation, and Kara... well in her civilian identity, she was nothing more than a reporter. Still, she couldn't let these feelings overwhelm her. She had to get them off her chest before it was too late.

She soon arrived outside of Lena's office, clearing her throat and trying to think of what to even say to her friend, but every time she did her mind drew a blank.

"Come on, Kara," she muttered. "You have to do this for Lena. You love her, she deserves to know." She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

She gulped, hoping she wasn't disturbing Lena, but then a kind, soft voice came over the speaker, calling her in. "Come in!"

Kara gently turned the knob, walking inside rather shyly, trying not to be so much of a dork in front of her friend. Lena was sat behind her desk, wearing a short crimson dress with a black jacket, working on her computer, she looked up, smiling at Kara with her adoring gaze.

"Kara!" She greeted her cheerfully. "You're early this morning."

The blonde gently waved back at the raven beauty, smiling softly. "Hey, Lena... are you busy right now?"

"Mmmm, not really," Lena responded. "Besides, I always have time for you, Kara."

Kara then blushed, walking up to Lena. She knew that she was there now, nothing to hold her back from confessing her feelings. She took a deep breath, trying her best to form words from her mouth. "Um... Lena..." she spoke softly. "I... I need to tell you something."

The other woman looked up. "What do you need to tell me, Kara?" She inquired, standing up. "Has something happened that I should know about?"

"No, nothing's happened, it's just..." Kara went very shy right then, very much in love with Lena. "I... I..."

Lena then smiled. She had figured out what Kara was trying to tell her a long time ago. "It's okay, Kara... I already know."

"Y-you do?" Kara wondered, slightly surprised, but then considering how intelligent and wise Lena was, it wasn't that hard to imagine she would have deduced it so soon.

"Yes," Lena said, walking up and quickly undoing the buttons on the front of Kara's shirt, pulling it open gently to reveal the emblazoned red S logo beneath it. "I know that you, Kara Danvers... you're Supergirl."

Kara blushed furiously. "No... No, I'm not... It wasn't that," she tried to deny. She had always imagined that she and Lena would date a little first before revealing her secret, but Miss Luthor was being very forward with her advances.

Lena chuckled. "It wasn't that hard for me to put the two together, Kara," she said softly. "Don't worry... I will keep your secret."

"But... that wasn't what I wanted to tell you," Kara admitted. "Lena Luthor..." She finally moved the words from her mouth. "Lena, I love you. I am in love with you so goddamn much it's unbelievable."

Lena gave Kara a playful smirk. "I knew that too, for even longer than I knew you were Supergirl."

Kara went extremely shy at that, blushing softly into her hands. "I... How did you know all this?" She asked. This was torture for her, her big reveal ruined by Lena's foresight.

The raven-haired beauty laughed. "Kara, Sweetie, it wasn't obvious you loved me. I could see it right from behind those glasses of yours... and the Supergirl thing just came naturally over time. It's alright... but you Kryptonians need to keep your secrets better."

Sighing in defeat, Kara gave in. She had nothing to fear now. She then took off her glasses and let her hair flow freely, revealing herself as the woman she truly was. She smiled. "Okay... My name is Kara Zor-El... and I am Supergirl."

Lena blushed softly, stroking the blonde's cheeks and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You really are more beautiful with your hair down," she remarked.

Before Kara had a chance to say anything else, Lena's lips were pressed against her own and her arms were wrapped around her waist, giving the Kryptonian her first kiss, a kiss she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Now you might be wondering why I'm doing this fic. I have said it many times that I absolutely hate the CW DC shows and hate a lot of live-action TV in general. Supergirl is probably one of the worst offenders when it comes to modern tv crap that I can't stand, but there are a few cute yuri ships from these shows, like Kara and Lena here and plus, my friend Sam suggested the prompt. I'll probably do more fics for these two, just not in the TV show's godawful universe (which can quite frankly die in a fire)

See ya next time!


End file.
